Shout it Loud and Clear
by minimaybe
Summary: sequel to the oneshot "We'll Carry On". Jimmy comes to terms with his feelings; and Tony isn't making it very easy.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! Sequel time! I really don't think you need to read We'll Carry On first, it's just when Jimmy realizes he has a crush on Tony. It's pretty much just cute and fluffy and console-y. This story is where the real building of a relationship comes into play. YAYZ. But I do recommend you read that one first. But anyhoo, you know what time it is:**

**Tim: Disclaimer time?**

**Me: Timmy, you're not supposed to be here! Your gunna be the bad guy in this story!**

**Tim: What? Why? I'm so cute and innocent!**

**Me: I know, but you had to break Tony's heart**

**Tim: Do I get someone else – **

**Me: Stop distracting me!**

**Tony: Yeah Probie, scadoodle. **

**Jimmy: Don't be so mean…**

**Tony: you're not the boss of me, Palmer**

**Gibbs: But I am. *head slaps Tony***

**Tim, Jimmy: *laugh***

**Me: GOOD GOD LET ME FINISH!**

**Tim, Tony, Jimmy, Gibbs: Sorry, Annalise**

**Me: See, that's what it would be like if I owned NCIS, everything in disarray. But I don't. So there. *turns to the men* was that so difficult?**

**Jimmy: yes…**

**Me: *evil glare***

**Jimmy: Sorry, Ma'am…**

**Me: 's okay. Now, onward past this ridiculous and long disclaimer!**

Shout it Loud and Clear

Chapter 1

Jimmy made his way down to the autopsy to find Ducky. He usually knew how to keep Jimmy from doing stupid things.

"Well, took you long enough to wash up, Mr. Palmer."

"Oh, yes, sorry Dr. Mallard."

"It's quite all right, Lad, as long as you take these samples up to Abby"

"Right away, Dr. Mallard" _So much for talking to Ducky… Abby actually might be a better person to talk to anyway._

Jimmy made his way to Abby's lab, avoiding the bullpen where the person he was so confused about currently resided.

"Hey Abby!" He was greeted with a pair of friendly eyes and blaring music.

"So happy, Jimmy! What's up?" Abby gave him a hug. Jimmy seemed a little surprised by it.

"Oh, um, samples courtesy of Dr. Mallard" Abby looked at him for a moment with a quizzical look on her face. She took the samples but didn't take her eyes off his.

"That's not the only reason you're here, is it?"

Jimmy raised an eyebrow at her all-knowing knowledge, but answered her anyway. "Of course not."

"Well, spit it out, Jimmy, I still gotta run these."

"Right, well, I think I, uh, may be having some sort of, erm, personal dilemma."

"Well, I'm sure I can try to help."

"No doubt. So –" Jimmy was cut off when McGee entered, looking quite smug, for some reason. Jimmy couldn't help it, but he gave him an evil glare. McGee just looked at him funny.

"Hey, Timmy!"

"Hey, Abs. Gibbs wanted me to go through the vics hard drive, wanna help?"

"Of course! But… Jimmy needed to talk to me first." McGee smirked

"About what, _Palmer?_"

"Oh, um, it really would be better if me and Abby were alone, discussing these…matters"

"Well, then, I'm going to go refill my coffee then, I guess. Good enough for me, thanks Palmer."

"Weird" Jimmy muttered as Tim left the lab.

"Seriously, Jimmy, What's up?" Jimmy cleared his throat. Then swallowed. Then cleared his throat again. "Palmer!"

"Right, well, erm, I think I may….like someone…here at the agency"

"Awww, cute Palmer, but really not work place etiquette."

"Speak for yourself, McGee" Jimmy said quietly

"What was that?"

"Nothing…"

"Right, well, Abs, hard drive?"

"YES!" Jimmy sighed and left to the elevator, not being as careful avoiding the bullpen as he did on the way up.

**UGH, I know, cliffy, kind of. Now, review, pleeeeeease. Just as Gerard way is a playback junkie when they shoot music videos, I am a review junkie when I write stories. And yes, I often do make random My Chem references. Now, review and you will receive love and skittles! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I have noticed people are reading this, but not reviewing!! My inspiration comes from people (and maybe even ideas) so review if you read it and like it (please).**

**Disclaimer in the first chapter (it was ridiculously long, you can't miss it)**

Chapter 2

As Jimmy entered the elevator, he almost didn't notice the handsome Italian leaning against the handrail. But the Italian noticed him right away; he smiled to himself.

"Hey Jimmy" Jimmy jumped, mostly from not knowing anyone else was in there because he came in all in a huff.

"Oh! Uh, hi Tony. You look…nice today." He mentally slapped himself on the middle of his forehead for saying such things. A normal person would not compliment his fellow male co-worker on his appearance. Though, Tony did look quite dashing today with that new tie and all…

"Thanks Palmer. I got a new tie."

"I noticed. I like it"

"Thanks. Hey, you know what, Jimmy? I bet you'd look extra yummy if you got rid of those dorky glasses and got in the sun a little more" As soon as the words were said, the elevator dinged. Tony smirked and planted a quick peck on Jimmy's cheek; and he was gone just as quickly.

At first, Jimmy was stunned. _I would be considered 'yummy' to Tony DiNozzo if I got cooler glasses and a tan…that's doable._ Then his eyes grew wide and his hand flew up to his cheek.

The second time in two days that Tony had kissed his cheek. He wasn't complaining, but all of this was just so confusing to him. If Tony was gay and Jimmy was gay, wouldn't it be so easy to get together? Jimmy obviously like Tony, but Tony always sends these mixed signals.

Pfft, romance_. _Does one really need it? _Yes._

Really Palmer? Whys that? _It makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside and when you find your One True Love, you'll know nothing in the world could ever set you apart from one another. You feel the need to be with said other. And it's a good feeling._

Thought this through?_ Most of everyday. Makes me happy and reminds me I'm alone at the same time._

Jimmy was fazed back into reality (and not have a conversation with his mind) when the doors of the elevator , that he didn't realize had closed, opened to the basement hallway, Autopsy. His destination. He made it without even realizing. He shook off bad thoughts and walked swiftly out of the elevator.

"Well, hello Mr. Palmer. Took you quite a long to drop off the samples."

"Sorry, I needed to talk to Abby about…something important, but she was kind of busy."

"You can always talk to me, James. I've been around for awhile" Ducky chuckled at his own little joke. Jimmy laughed so his boss wouldn't be mad.

"Right, well actually, you may not be experienced in the sort of situation I'm dealing with at the moment…"

"I can always be one to listen. Go ahead."

"Well, you see, I think I may…have feelings…for another co-worker –"

"James, that's your problem? Well, it's certainly not that big of a deal, normally, but of course, with all of us under the watchful eye of Gibbs…"

"You see…part…of my predicament."

"What else?" Jimmy hesitated. What if his boss was a homophobe? What if he would judge? What if would get angry? What if he would fire Jimmy because he was so disgusted? _But... Ducky wouldn't do that…would he?_ Jimmy sighed and cleared his throat.

"Well, I'm…uh…I have…different preferences…than other people."

"Preferences? Like…uh…what?" Jimmy sighed deeply.

"Like instead of liking…girls…I like boys; men" Ducky almost chuckled again. Jimmy gave him a strange look.

"James, you were acting like you were some sex-crazed animal and have to take daily medication." Jimmy laughed out of sheer embarrassment. "If you were thinking the people who you can call friends wouldn't accept you because of this, then they really can't be very good friends. I myself view you no differently."

"You don't know how much that actually makes me feel better."

"So who is the man you have your eye upon, Mr. Palmer?"

"Tony DiNozzo."

"In the flesh." Jimmy turns, wide eyed, to the new person in the room.

**I like these semi-cliffies. Hehehe. Anyhoo, you don't have to tell whether or not you like it (or you can, I'm not stopping you XD) but if you like the story and want to see it continue, give me a few ideas; what you would like to see happen in later chapters.**

**Those who submit (real reviews and/or ideas) will get skittles and recognition! :P **


	3. Chapter 3

**The ridiculously long (and mostly useless) disclaimer was in the first chapter, remember?**

**As promised, to those lovely people who reviewed:**

**DiNozzoFan1234**

**LIGHTNSHADOWS**

**Kiwi**

**Thanks you guys! Anyhoo, onward! Oh wait! I have a random piece of information! I like Gene Simmons Family Jewels! It's hilarious! That is all! Onward (again)!**

Chapter 3

"Oh, uh, hi Tony" Jimmy could feel the blood rushing to his face. He was sure his face was glowing scarlet.

"You were talking about me." It was a statement, not a question.

"But of course we were, Tony," Ducky interjected, "We were talking about who, in the agency, I should invite to my dinner party in two days." Tony smiled.

"I'd be honored, Ducky. Thanks for suggesting me Jimmy. I could really use some Team Bonding out of work. Who else are you inviting?"

"Oh, probably Ziva, Jethro, Abby, and young Timothy" Tony's smile disappeared.

"Well, uh, I'll see if I can make it. I just remembered I might be… busy." Tony was looking at the ground.

"Oh, well, okay then. Did you have a reason for coming down here, Tony?" Ducky asked, a reasonable question.

"I just wanted to see some friendly faces. I should probably go now." He turned and was already in the elevator.

"Quick thinking there, Dr. Mallard, but I forgot to mention, McGee really hurt Tony. They dated. And… broke up."

"Well, I just… won't invite him… well, no, I can't do that. Jethro would want the whole team there, if its team bonding, and I can't just not invite him, even if he hurt poor Tony."

"Wait… you're having an actual party? I thought that was just to save my sorry ass!"

"Never heard you use such language, Mr. Palmer. And, yes, now that I said it, I do believe it would be fun. You should still come."

"I will. It will probably be good for me. Get my mind off some things."

"Very good. Could you go up to the bullpen and tell everyone. My house, 6 o'clock in two days. I'm sure Mother will be fine with it."

"Of course, Dr. Mallard."

"Good Lad."

Jimmy rushed out of the dim lit Autopsy and to the elevator. He was surprised to find Tony still standing in front of the UP button, with his arms crossed.

"Oh, hey Tony. What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you. I knew you couldn't talk to Ducky forever. I just felt like I needed to talk to someone now. So much shit is going on all of a sudden an I feel like you're one person I can talk to now." The elevator doors opened and they stepped in. They started traveling up.

"But last week you wouldn't have given me a second glance…" Jimmy spoke quietly, but loud enough for Tony to hear. Tony looked ashamed.

"Well, before, I didn't really know you, just as the … Autopsy Gremlin. But I know you're more now. You're super nice, super sweet, adorable, and have one of the best tastes in music. I really know you now." Jimmy smiled.

"And I think I know you pretty well—wait. I'm _adorable?"_ Jimmy said. But all his thoughts disappeared when Tony's lips were on his, if only for that one blissful second. Tony was smiling the whole time, and Jimmy was in complete awe. When the doors opened, Tony walked to his desk. Jimmy hadn't moved.

His mind pretty much was blank. He almost forgot to step out of the elevator before it closed. He cleared his throat and walked quickly to the bullpen.

"Hey, uh, guys. Ducky wanted me to invite you all to his house for a dinner party on Sunday."

"I'll be there!" Tony answered almost instantly, but didn't even look up from the paperwork on his desk.

"Is this a formal party or a casual party, Jimmy?" Ziva asked.

"Oh, uh, its Ducky, so formal. That just makes it more fun, I think."

"I agree. I'll be there." McGee said, that smug bastard.

"Great, uh, how 'bout you go invite Abby, too."

"Sure thing, Palmer." McGee acting all nice and such. Pfft. Sure.

"Well, you know I'll be there too. Go report back to Ducky we're all coming. And we're dressing fancy. And we're looking forward to his fantastic cooking." Gibbs said, stapling dome papers.

**Now, now, children, you know the rules, you review, you get recognition, skittles, and love!! [And don't worry, more My Chem to come! :) ]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer is in the FIRST CHAPTER. You really wouldn't be able to miss it. Seriously.**

**Thanks to:**

**LIGHTNSHADOWS**

**DiNozzoFAn1234**

**Kiwi**

**Ladynarutochan (although I'm not quite sure what she was saying…)**

**For reviewing! Loves to all! Just to mention, I did use part of DiNozzoFan1234's suggestion/what she wanted to happen. Okay, onward!**

Chapter 4

Jimmy was getting ready for Dr. Mallard's party. He was nervous as hell to see Tony, because two days ago, Tony kissed him in the elevator. And that's the last time Jimmy saw Tony. They were off work yesterday. And, again, Jimmy was scared as hell.

To calm down, he played his iPod from the dock. Loudly.

Rocking out to his green Nano playing My Way Home is Through You.

It's almost a freakish love song… its good though. It reminded him of Tony…_I should probably change it now…_

Next on the playlist of awesomeness, Kill All Your Friends. Better.

He checked himself in the mirror again, feeling so self-conscious.

_What if I'm being too formal? What if I'm being too casual? What is everyone else going to wear? What is Tony going to wear...let's get away from that subject before my mind wanders to…too late. Damn, but yumm._

He was dressed in a black leather jack with a nice green shirt underneath. He didn't like to wear them, but he put in contacts and took off those Harry Potter glasses. Like Tony suggested. He also wore his best pair of pants too, really hugged his butt, not that he was trying to impress anyone… maybe…

He took one last look in his bedroom mirror before heading out the door.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Jimmy was the third to arrive, after Gibbs and Ziva. Ziva looked amazing, by the way. Her thick, wavy hair pinned up to the side, outlining her face, and she wore a medium length red dress. Stunning…if Jimmy was into that.

Fourth and fifth to come, Abby, escorted by McGee. Abby wore a long black dress, spaghetti straps and a red sash across the waist. McGee also sported a leather jacket, but with a red shirt underneath and blue jeans.

Last, but certainly not least to Jimmy, was the one and only Tony DiNozzo, a good 20 minutes late.

But at least he was there. The first thing Jimmy noticed was what Tony was wearing. He had on a dark cerulean sports coat on and black formal pants. Usually, when something "formal" comes up, Tony still wears his Ohio State jacket over a white polo or something. He really did look very nice this evening.

Tony went right to the table with all the appetizers. Jimmy smile to himself, just sitting alone at one little couch close to the corner of the room.

Unfortunately, Ducky had put on a classical record and it was making Jimmy's ears bleed. Kind of. Good thing he brought his beloved Nano and was secretly listening to Helena.

Not that anyone was actually paying attention to him. From where he sat, Gibbs, Abby and McGee were deep in conversation, not even glancing in his direction; Ziva was complimenting Ducky on the delicious before-the-main-course-meal, and Tony was…walking right towards Jimmy.

"Hey Gorgeous." Jimmy was already blushing. Tony sat next to him on the small couch.

"G-gorgeous? I don't t-think so."

"Nonsense. I can't keep my eyes off you. You aren't wearing your glasses."

"Thought I'd give contacts a try. I'm getting used to them…slowly." Tony grinned, showing all his perfect teeth. Just seeing Tony smile made Jimmy smile.

"What are you listening to?" Jimmy hadn't realized the song playing in just his ear changed. To Thinking of You by Katy Perry. That's embarrassing.

"Oh, uh, Helena." He said as he took the iPod out of his pocket to show Tony, but not without pressing the "back" button twice.

"I _LOVE _this song. May I?" Tony asked, hold one of the ear buds I his hand. Jimmy nodded. "Ah, it's one of my favorites. Your favorite by them?"

"Before I tell you, are you one of those people who claim to hate the Black Parade album because it "ruined the integrity" of MCR?"

"Not at all. I'm one of those people constantly judges by those other people for liking it so much." Jimmy smiled.

"Me too. And my favorite is a tie between Helena and Famous Last Words."

"That's a good one! So powerful, and beautiful. Ah, I just love it."

"Finally, someone who sees it the way I do!"

And the conversation went on like this until Ducky announced that dinner was served. And he really went all out.

Each person had their own Fillet Mignon and a mixture of steamed greens, broccoli, asparagus, and carrots. The first time each team member took a bite, they tried to savor it forever. It was the most delicious thing in the world. They all instantly went 'yum'.

"Wow, Ducky! This is amazing!" Ziva gushed, cutting into the tender piece of meat.

"Thank you, dear!" They really didn't speak the rest of the meal, savoring each and every bite.

Once, the meal was over, they sat, stuffed and unable to move, around the living room facing to fire.

"Oh my gosh. That was awesome." Tim stated, rubbing his tummy.

"I concur." Abby said. She stood. "I should get going. The Sisters are probably wondering where I've been for so long."

"I'll drive you, no need to take a taxi."

Tim said, joining her standing. They waved goodbye and were out the door.

Tony sighed in relief. He got a quizzical look from Gibbs and Ziva. He ignored it.

Ducky broke out the wine, finally, to lighten the mood. Tony finished his glass pretty quickly. He refilled his glass, and downed all of it again.

Now Tony may make you thing he can hold his own, but in reality, he's a lightweight; which is why he ran to the nearest restroom after putting down the glass.

Jimmy watched all the other's expressions turn to concern.

"What is wrong with Tony?" Ziva asked no one.

"I know." All eyes went to Jimmy.

"Then inform us, Palmer, we're actually worried." Jimmy gave a nervous look to Ducky. Ducky just gave him a shrug.

"Tony's been having some…relationship issues… some _serious_ relationship issues."

"But, we had not even heard of him talking or gloating about another girl."

"That's because it…wasn't a girl…and I think he was kind of embarrassed. The only reason I know this is because…I found him crying on the bathroom floor at the agency…"

"Yeah, that doesn't sound too fly on my part." Tony said, coming out from the hallway, scratching the back of his head.

"I would have never thought…you were gay, Tony."

"Me either, until I met…um…" Eyebrows were raised. Tony looked at Jimmy; scared. Jimmy walked over to Tony's side and put a reassuring hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Until I met McGee."

***I know, cliffies are fun though. And this was semi-longer than usual. But I don't care. Hope you enjoyed that, the rest of Ducky's dinner party will be in a few days or sooner. **

**Hey, who knows, maybe even more My Chem. :P**

**My Chem, Panic!, Skittles, recognition, and love to all those who review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! I got my first criticism! But I have to say, I didn't really like it cuz, well …grrrz. Oh well. Some people do like it, so I will just continue amongst my own business. :D**

**Thanks for Reviewing (or criticizing):**

**whomii2**

**DiNozzoFan1234 (love ya Doll, you're so awesome.)**

**Disclaimer is in the first chapter. Y'all probably should have read that already.**

Chapter 5

"Wait…_our_ McGee? Probie? The one you like to pick on? The computer nerd—"

"Yes, Ziva, that McGee." Tony said through clenched teeth.

"Wow, uh, I never would have thought…"

"Exactly. That's why I thought it was so perfect! But it turns out, your innocent and almighty McGee is a major asshole. He used me. He led me on, got me in bed, and said to forget everything that happened. I felt like such a dumbass…but Jimmy was helpful. And, well, you, Gibbs, helped by head slapping me back into reality." Gibbs gave a tiny, almost _reassuring_ smile. And Tony didn't notice, because he had started pacing back and forth, a little tipsy, his back towards Gibbs.

"It's alright, Tony, there will be other eligible men for you. Even if I can't find one…" Ziva said, the last part to herself. Tony sighed and turned back to everyone.

"Geez, uh, I should probably, um, head out. It's late, and I, uh, embarrassed myself enough tonight I think."

"Well, you're not driving in such a state, DiNozzo."

"I took a cab here anyway."

"I'll drive you!" Tony's head turned a funny direction, looking at Jimmy with a weird look.

"Fine with me. As long as I get home." Ducky gave them a nod, and they were off.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

With Tony giving (trying to give, without getting all confused from the alcohol) directions, Jimmy made it to Tony's apartment in relatively…slow time, Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge playing quietly as he drove. Tony had fallen asleep after the last turn, in the middle of Give 'Em Hell, Kid.

_Crap, how am I supposed to wake him up?_ Jimmy asked himself after poking Tony on the arm a few times. Jimmy then shook his shoulder. Tony mumbled something.

"What was that, Tony?"

"I said," he mumbled again, but a little louder; obviously awake now, "I'll wake up, if you kiss me."

"You seem awake to me, right now."

"Nope, I'm in a deep, deep sleep." Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Why a kiss? Why not a punch to the abdomen?"

"Such a flirt, Jim." Tony's eyes were still closed. Jimmy may be acting all calm and cool, but he was freaking out inside. Jimmy sighed.

Jimmy went to peck Tony on the cheek and use the defense 'you didn't say where you wanted me to kiss you, but apparently Tony saw it coming.

For the second time in three days, Tony's lips were on Jimmy's. But unlike the first, it lasted more than a half of a second.

Jimmy didn't really know what to do in the situation. He was enjoying it, of course. Tony was very skilled. Jimmy decided to suck it up and kiss back.

The second Jimmy's lips started corresponding to Tony's, Tony's tongue ran across Jimmy's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Jimmy instantly accepted, and they're tongues started the battle for dominance.

By this time, Tony had pulled Jimmy onto his lap and his hands were tangling in Jimmy's dark hair. Jimmy's hands were running up the length of Tony's covered chest.

So they kissed like that for a good seven minutes before Tony pulled away.

"Hmm, well, I do believe I am fully awake now. And you, my dear Jim, taste wonderful."

"Thanks…and I do hope you aren't too drunk to not remember this happening in the morning."

"I may be a mega lightweight, but I doubt I will forget that." Tony said, still running one hand through Jimmy's hair. They sat in silence for a moment, just taking each other's presence in.

"Would you like to join me for a little orange juice, Nintendo 64, and some MCR?" Jimmy pretended to think about it for a second.

"Eh, what the hell. Promise you won't cry when I beat your ass at Mario Kart?"

"You're on, Stud." Tony had already gotten out of the car and dragged Jimmy out. He pulled Jimmy by the hand up to his apartment for what was sure going to be a quiet night.

**Sorry, can't blame ya if you were looking for smutty goodness, but you won't find that here (not now anyways). But my ****first ever**** make-out scene, eh?? I thought it was decent. **

**Question! What was the man from the one episode of NCIS who is being poisoned, then his boss (actor also plays Ecklie on CSI) shows signs of the poisoning and Ziva starts liking him, and she recognizes him because they pass each other when running in the mornings. He also has that orange hat. Yeah, I wanna know his name. For future reference…**

**So, yeah, suggestions, comments, reviews, or *cough* criticism I guess, to do any of that, press that rectangular button below with the green writing.**

**You'll get love, recognition, and (imma change this up) **_**Cupcakes and Brownies**_** if you review. :D**

**And I know, all you MCR lovers, not much of them in this chapter. But more later, swearsies. 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so much longer than usual, softball practice has now been extended to 3 hours instead of two and I drop as soon as I get home. I barely have time to do my homework. Sorry…**

**Disclaimer is in the first chapter!!!**

**Thanks for reviewing, Lovelies:**

**DiNozzoFan1234 (Not playing favorites, but extra skittles to you, cuz you're such a doll)**

**Ellaevans12**

**Kiwi**

**And thanks to all of the above for answering my question. 3**

**This chapter involves a lot about Ziva for a change. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Jimmy rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms out, or at least tried to. He found his right arm unable to move. So he took the chance to actually look around.

He was in an apartment but not his own. He was lying on a couch that was not his. There was a sexy Italian lying next to him on said couch that definitely not his cat that usually is cuddled up next to him in the morning.

But he wasn't complaining, running the events of the previous night in his head. It mostly involved pizza, losing at Mario Kart, and making out a lot.

He smiled and closed his eyes again, wrapping his arms around Tony.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Ziva got into the agency relatively early, considering she didn't run this morning. She just plainly felt too worn out to. It was a good opportunity to catch up on the paperwork that was piling up on her desk. Halfway through, there was a familiar ding of the elevator, so she was expecting Gibbs to walk over and start working at his desk, finally knowing when her boss gets to work. It was easily 7 am.

"This may be, like super creepy of me, but I missed you on the run this morning." Ziva looked up, obviously surprised.

"Oh, hello Roy! No, no, I missed seeing you too. Just wanted to get some of my work done."

"Great. It's been a while since we actually talked."

"Yes, I know. How have you been? No one trying to kill you again, hopefully." She earned a chuckle from Roy. She smiled.

"No, I'm perfectly fine." He pulled Tony's chair up to the front of Ziva's desk. "How are you? You're looking lovely, if I may say so." She felt herself start to blush.

"Thank you. I am doing quite well. The job isn't getting any easier, but it still very interesting. Life outside of work is, well…nonexistent…"

"Well, maybe I can help with that. Say, tonight, at Firefly at 7?" Ziva smiled.

"That sounds wonderful, Roy." He sigh a breath of relief.

"Did you know every time I pass you on the trail in the morning I try and make myself stop you and ask you to dinner, but I was too…scared?"

"I did not know. But I think it took a lot more guts to come to my workplace to ask the same thing." Roy bit his lip.

"Yeah, I never said I thought this through that much." Ziva laughed.

"I'll see you tonight, Roy. I'm looking forward to it very much."

"Me too." Roy smiled right back. And he left.

"Roy and Ziva, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G ---"

"Tony! You scared me! And shut up. And – hey, Jimmy." He gave her a smile and a head nod.

"Whatcha doing here so early Ziv-ah?" Her eyes narrowed.

"What are _you both _doing here so early?" Jimmy raised his eyebrows and he started to blush.

"Touché" Tony said, not giving anything away. He put his chair back behind his desk.

"I should go get to that…stuff I came here to do so early now. Bye guys."

And Jimmy disappeared into the elevator.

"That didn't answer my question Tony." Tony's back was turned, so he smirked.

"You didn't answer mine."

"You didn't ask a question."

"You didn't either."

"What?"

"What?"

"I'm going to get coffee." Ziva looked utterly confused and Tony just left.

"Wha…uh…" Ziva rolled her eyes and got back to work. She will find out no matter what.

**DUN DUN DUUUUN! lol. Did anyone pick up where I got my inspiration for the confusing argument? Hint: from a kid's movie (sorta). **

**Since it's Saturday and my early morning softball practice is over, I decided to update. **

**While writing this chapter, I watched/listened to Life on the Murder Scene. And I know that's all the MCR in this chapter, but deal, cuz Ziva doesn't know what MCR is according to me. **

**I also know this chapter was kinda short, but again, deal. **

**But I still lurvs you allz. Review please!! Skittles and recognition. If you don't want recognition, review anyway and just note you don't want everyone to know you did. **

**:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, yeah, let's just say for my purposes, Roy never died, mmkay? **

**Loveliest Peoples:**

**DiNozzoFan1234**

**PrincessPatrice**

**Kiwi**

**Thanks Buds. So, uh, I have no clue where I'm going to go with this story, how far I'm going to go with this story, what the hell I'm going to do in the next chapter, so if you could jot down some ideas or suggestions when you review that would be friggin fantastic.**

**The movie I took inspiration in for the confusing argument was Nancy Drew. I love that movie…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, if I did, Kate would have never died and Gerald would still be mentioned occasionally.**

Chapter 7

Ziva has been laughing, blushing, talking, and eating hearty American foods at Firefly with Roy for the past two hours.

"You would think I would be wired out by you coming to my office to see me." Roy tilted his head to the left.

"You mean…weirded out?"

"Oh, yeah, weirded. That's exactly what I meant." Roy smiled.

"But you're not, right?"

"Of course not! I admire your…boldness."

"And I admire yours. That reminds me…" He smiled, and leaned in a bit, and Ziva got excited, "My hat seems to be missing, would you by any chance know where it could have wondered off to?" Ziva's eyes got wide, but she relaxed.

"No I do not believe I know."

"Then what is that bright orange material sticking out of your purse?" He smirked and Ziva grew a deep crimson color from her ears to her chin. "Awww, cute."

"Cute? I would have thought that is very creepy. I stole your hat."

"But I think of it as a method of keeping me in mind. I like being adored."

"I do believe I adore you." Roy looked into Ziva's eyes for a few moments before leaning in again, this time not stopping right before her lips.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Babe! C'mere." Jimmy rolled his eyes and walked to Tony, who was sitting on Jimmy's couch with a bottle of root beer in his hand. Jimmy put his hands on his hips and stood in front of Tony.

Tony put down the bottle, grabbed the stereo remote (obviously playing MCR; You Know What They Do to Guys like Us in Prison) and turned it off, and grabbed Jimmy by the waist and pulled him down onto the couch, so they were lying together.

"I'm guessing you want to watch a movie?" Tony smiled brightly.

"I already picked one out and it's in the player." Jimmy hugged Tony closer.

"Then press play, Stud."

The movie starts out with the upbeat sound of Guster's What You Wish For while the camera zooms into view of a small, shack like house with a hole in the roof. The camera continues to zoom in so you see a man being woken up by his alarm clock and a large dog at the foot of his bed (You learn later the dog's name is Guster. Cute, right?). He then proceeds to get up, walk outside in his tighty-whiteys, looks out to the beautiful view of the landscape and pisses over the edge of the cliff behind his house.

A bunch of other shit happens and the song ends while one of the man's neighbors drives away with his middle finger pointing straight up at the sky out of the driver's window.

"I wouldn't think you're one to even know a movie like this."

"Oh please, when it came out in 2001, I was all over it. It was nominated for a bunch of stuff too."

"But Tony, you like James Bond movies. Life as a House is just so…different than those action packed, gun wielding…mother fuckers or whatever. This is a depressing drama about a father who gets cancer and wants to spend time with his ex-family before he dies!"

"I know, but it really is good." Tony kissed Jimmy softly, "And I'm going to let the whole 'gun wielding mother fuckers or whatever' go, okay." Jimmy scrunched up his nose and Tony kissed it lightly.

"Just shut up and watch the movie."

**Believe me, you'll be getting updates mostly on the weekends and they probably won't be very good…unless you give me suggestions so it will make the process go faster ****and**** you get skittles. Good Deal. Okay, lurvs you all. **

**So Long And Good Night (for now).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Yes, I know I took awhile. Sorry…**

**Disclaimer: You should know by now none of us fanfic writers own the shows we write for…we all wish we did, but we don't.**

**I LURVS YOU!!!:**

**DiNozzoFan1234**

**Ellaevans12**

**Okay, you both had some good suggestions and I tried to work a bit in.**

**Oh, by the way, in case anyone cares, it took me awhile because in softball, I hurt my shoulder from throwing and hit my elbow twice on my car door…so it took a bit of time to sort out my various problems with klutziness. **

**Aaaaaand, all next week is my spring break from school and I have a trip to Florida for softball SPRING TRAINING! Yayz! But that means I have to take a small break after this chapter, but when I come back, I'll have a very nice sunburn and you'll have a fresh chapter!**

**Sorry for boring you for so long, so onward!**

Chapter 8

Abby paced back and forth in her lab, waiting for someone, anyone to come in so she could talk with said person.

Sure, she needed to talk to some more than others, but facing the current predicament in the agency, she wanted to talk to everyone.

Luckily, the first person to walk in was the one she wanted to talk to the most. She stepped right up to him and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! Abs, what was that for?"

"For hurting my Tony!" McGee stopped rubbing his shoulder and looked up at Abby; looked her right in the eyes, and smiled.

"That was a very fun and interesting experiment, if I do say so myself. Not worth my precious time though." Abby punched him again, harder even, in the same place as the first time. McGee's eyes looked pained but he kept smiling.

"Tim, you're a…bastard. As much as you and I both know it hurts me to say so, but what you did, it was a dick move." All traces of his smile were gone, replaced with clenched teeth and a death glare towards Abby. She turned away from him; or tried to at least.

"I am _not _a bastard. I was simply…expanding my horizons. You're the one acting like a total bitch about it, and it doesn't even involve you!"

"What was that Probie?" Tony stood in the doorway, pissed off beyond belief.

"Probie? Back to that again; from what you called me at your apartment –"

"You stop talking right now. You talk about it, or call Abby a bitch again, no, you do _anything_ to hurt anyone on this team, I tell Gibbs and you're out of here for good." McGee didn't take the threat so lightly. He stormed out of the lab in a huff.

"Tony, you upset him. What if does something…"

"I don't think he will. He may hate most of us right now, but we are a family and we can get past it, he wouldn't do anything to get himself booted out of here…I think…"

"I hope you're right…but it may take some time getting used to the thought you guys…got together…and poor, sweet, innocent Tim is actually a friggin bastard."

"I know exactly what you mean…but I have some good news, I think."

"OOOOH! Tell me!" Tony smiled at Abby's enthusiasm.

"I think I'm in love." He said it dreamily and in a British accent Abby couldn't tell if he was kidding or not.

"Tony, look at me." He did. "Tell me what's up." Tony smiled brightly.

"Gladly."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

It was a slow day at the agency and both McGee and Tony were gone, so Ziva decided to roam a bit, and ended up outside Abby's lab, listening to Tony talk about his boyfriend all lovey~dove-ly.

Not once did he mention the name of this man, but from his tone, she could tell he was happy, so it wasn't McGee.

_Maybe it is someone outside of work…no he just said he is so happy he can see him all the time during the day, he works here. It cannot be Gibbs or Ducky, that would be weird, I think. That does not leave many options…OH MY GOSH! DID HE JUST SAY JIMMY?? That is why they were together so early in the morning the other day! Awwww, that is so cute! They are cute together, and oddly, they match up quite nicely. I have been eavesdropping for a while now, maybe I should just go inside._

She paced back a bit, then strolled forward into the lab, like she hadn't just been there for the last 5 minutes.

"Hello Abby, Tony. Slow day, is it not?"

"No, it is slow. My babies are very bored." Abby said, turning towards Ziva.

"Gibbs will find something for them to do eventually, I'm sure." Tony added.

Ziva couldn't stand it anymore. She had to do it. Tony did do it first…Ziva cracked a smile, which gradually grew larger until she giggled a bit.

"Tony and Jimmy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G---"

"Where did you hear that? Is McGee spreading rumors---" Tony was getting frantic and red in the face.

"Relax, Tony, I just heard you and Abby talking. I think it is good that you have found someone you really like, who really likes you back. From what Jimmy said, McGee really wasn't a good person to you. Palmer stood up for you, remember?"

"Somewhat…I remember puking in Ducky's bathroom…he really stood up for me?"

"Yes, and he sounded like he really liked you, too."

"We weren't even _together_ then." Tony smiled.

"And I've noticed you've been smiling a lot more, lately, Tony. Jimmy's really good for you, ya know."

"Thanks Abs. I think so too. I was planning on taking him out somewhere tonight…"

**Quite long, I believe. I gave you McGee being all smug and I'm leaving you waiting for a fantabulous date night! Mwahaha, I'm evil. But a good evil…wait…is that an oxymoron? …oh well.**

**And I am actually debating whether or not to have McGee cross a line and have Tony tell Gibbs or not. You guys can help me decide!**

**WHOA! OH NOOOOOZ! There was no MCR in this chapter! Shiz… wait!**

**MCR MCR MCR MCR MCR MCR MCR MCR MCR MCR MCR MCR MCR MCR MCR MCR MCR…**

"**There's less violence in the world when people are using hula-hoops" --Mikey **

"**Popsicles should be the new black, then everyone would have one." --Frank **

"**In my down time I like to practice my solo project. It's all songs about Gerard. **_**Oh Gerard. Gerard you make my heat burn."**_** - Bob**

**"Stop making us have sex with each other in your fan fictions"-Ray :P (hahahahaha)**

**"I feel like there's so many people out there who have the kids in the palm of their hand, listening but there are so few people saying something"--Gerard**

**That should do it.**

**Reviews get you skittles and my love forever.**

**See you in a week or so!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'M BACK!!! Hello all you guys and gals, excited to have a new chapter? Me too. And just to let you know (just in case anyone cared) we won two out of four games…that's actually really good for us. **

**To those who waited anxiously (as I had written the whole chapter on the 20 hour bus ride, I just needed to type it…):**

**DiNozzoFan1234**

**Kiwi**

**Ellaevans12**

**Anyhoo, as you have been waiting for:**

Chapter 9

"How come you won't tell me where we're going tonight?"

"I want you to be surprised, Jim." Jimmy just scrunched up his nose.

The two were in Abby's lab; Abby wasn't present. Tony's hands were clasped behind Jimmy's back and Jimmy's arms were wrapped around Tony's shoulders.

"Lord almighty, didn't need to see this—um, sorry…" Tony turned quickly to who now stood at the door. Tim was looking at the floor and Tony immediately let go of Jimmy. "How professional…" Tim mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh, um, just looking for Abby."

"She's not here."

"Obviously…" And with that Tim turned and left. Tony resumed his previous position with Jimmy in his arms; a smirk painted across his lips.

"So," Tony smiled his brilliant smile, "I'll pick you up at seven. Wear something nice…that accents that perfect bum of yours." Tony said as he playfully squeezed. Jimmy blushed and looked down, laughing/snorting.

"Cute."

"What's cute?" Jimmy asked confused, but still giggling a bit.

"Your laugh." Tony said, smiling, which made Jimmy laugh a bit more. "I love it."

Tony started to tickle his sides and Jimmy laughed harder and tried to pull away. Tony just held on tighter and pulled him closer.

Jimmy only stopped laughing when Tony gently pressed his lips onto Jimmy's unsuspecting smile.

The kiss was sweet and soft and nothing too rash and they stayed close, swaying almost, to Hang 'Em High (the song that played quietly throughout Abby's lab whilst she was away).

"Awwww!" She was not away anymore, obviously. She used the stereo remote to turn the volume of the music up as Tony and Jimmy separated.

"Seven." Tony stated, holding onto Jimmy's hands with his own.

"Seven," Jimmy answered. Tony smiled, pecked Jimmy on the lips, and left. A huge grin existed on everyone's face.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Holy crap…this place looks fancy…and expensive. Tony, you know I can help pay—" Tony shut Jimmy up by placing a chaste kiss on the younger man's lips. It wasn't much, but it calmed him down.

"Don't worry, darling, tonight, all you have to worry about is deciding what you want to order. It's all on me." Jimmy smiled (and hid a small blush).

The restaurant was in the heart of the city, a lovely place with the name of _Rosalind's._ The outside, the letters of the name on the sign were in a neat, legible cursive in a pink tint. And the building was just plain brick.

The inside is what surprised Jimmy. It was elegant, with tablecloths the same pink color as the sign outside and curtains a silky black. The chairs and booths all had black dyed wood and white cushions. Everything matched and the people who dined wore suits and long, gorgeous dresses.

Tony led Jimmy by the hand to the hostess. Her nametag said "Lindy" which Jimmy thought was an odd name. The woman had long, dirty blond hair, curled into perfect shape. Her stunning blue eyes and warm smile were inviting.

"Anthony, such a great day isn't it? I have set up your private table, as requested, if you would just please follow me."

"Thank you so very much, Rosalind." Jimmy's eyebrows raised and Tony smiled to himself. He ignored the look Jimmy was giving him and followed the owner of the restaurant to the table for two in the back room.

"If you wish me to, I can wait on you this evening."

"No, thank you very much, but you have done so much already. Peter will be a fine waiter for us." Rosalind gave a kind smile and left the two sitting in the quiet room, her hair bouncing against her shoulders as she walked away.

"Oh my god. This is just…" Jimmy couldn't find the right word for how much he felt loved and cared for. This, already, was one of the best evenings of his life.

" I have my connections," Tony stated and then took a sip on the water in his glass.

Suddenly, punk rock music filled the room, but quietly, so one could still feel the strong essence of elegance that the restaurant's atmosphere contained.

My Chemical Romance, of course, starting off with The World is Ugly.

"I gave her a few CDs to play. I know for a fact, this music can only be heard in this room. The other diners will probably be hearing some classical shit or something."

"You speak with so much class." Jimmy smirked and took a sip of his own water.

"It's a good thing you don't know what I'm thinking; my mind doesn't have a censor."

"What are you thinking? Spare me, use your _mouth _as a censor." Tony smiled and took a piece of bread from the loaf in the middle of the relatively small table.

"I don't know if I should tell you. I don't even think you have the ability to guess what I'm thinking." Tony smirked while buttering the bread and Jimmy tried to hide his slight frustration with the topic.

"I think I can try. Does it involve me?"

"Of course."

"Does it involve you?"

"Mmhmm."

"Does it involve us…together."

"Stop with the twenty questions, and my thoughts are not going down the dirty path you were heading towards." Jimmy shook his head, smiling a cute crooked smile.

"Then I give up, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about how much I love you."

**Hehe I split this chapter into two, just to agitate you. Just kidding, I love you all and I wanted to get something posted before you hunted me down because I've already been back for two days. It's probably the place that I ended it that probably pisses you off a little…too bad, I love it. **

**Just to let you know, I made up **_**Rosalind's**_** and Rosalind herself, but believe me, I would love to actually go to a place like that. In my mind, the place is beautiful and the food is wonderful…in my mind…anyhoo…**

**Review gets you love, recognition, and leftover Easter chocolate!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Spare me, my "stress induced insomnia" is kicking in and I am writing this at 2 in the morning. But remember I love you all and I am just trying to make you happy.**

**What the hell? Only one review? I thought you…loved me…cared about me…and my mental health…**

**Lovely ****winner**** of the Easter chocolate:**

**DiNozzoFan1234**

**And to continue from my cliffy ending:**

Chapter 10

"_I was thinking about how much I love you."_

The words Tony said were almost too much to handle. Tony's smile disappeared when Jimmy's did. He opened his mouth to tell Jimmy that he was sorry and that he shouldn't have said it and that it was too soon.

But no words escaped his lips because Jimmy had leaned over the table and grabbed Tony's collar to bring his face close to Jimmy's.

Jimmy had crashed their lips together and instantly Tony smiled and kissed Jimmy back with the same amount of passion.

When they separated, Jimmy smiled and rested his forehead against Tony's. He waited a few breaths before speaking

"I love you too, you know." Tony smiled and cupped his hands around Jimmy's face and pressed his lips on Jimmy's slightly bruised lips once again.

When they sat back down. They couldn't stop stealing glances, smiling, and giggling.

They decided to regain their adulthood when a teen boy, probably eighteen years old, came up to their table. The song had changed to The Ghost of You.

"Hello Peter. It's nice to see you again." The teen named Peter had dyed black hair and an earring in one ear. He was dressed in proper waiter-at-a-fancy-restaurant attire although you could tell he probably wanted to just wear his hoodie and skinny jeans.

"Great to see you too, Uncle Tony. And with a…special friend?" Jimmy blushed but Tony just smiled proudly and reached over and grabbed Jimmy's hand.

"Yes. Let me know when you find one, you little smart ass." Peter rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Believe me, I am looking. You wouldn't believe how many guys try to ignore an openly gay teenage boy." Peter said, bitterly sarcastic. Tony gave him a knowing look and Jimmy remained quiet.

"You know what you want to drink yet?" Peter asked, now smiling.

"The best, most expensive wine you have." Jimmy's eyes got wide and he looked at Tony with concern. Peter smiled and turned back into the doorway in which he came.

"Are you crazy, I'm letting you treat me but I'm not going to let you spend your life savings on me."

"Hush. Babe, please just relax. Hard part is already over." Jimmy raised an eyebrow.

"What _hard part?_"

Tony, resisting from making a dirty joke, answered, "The reason I asked you out tonight. The reason the butterflies in my stomach wouldn't leave. The thing I have wanted to say for a reasonable amount of time. I thought it would have taken me longer into the evening to say it, but relax. Cuz I already said that I love you." Jimmy did relax a bit and leaned over to give Tony another little peck.

"I pay for the next date, got it?" His voice stern, surprising even himself.

"Sure sure" Tony said taking another sip of water. Jimmy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Tony looked over to Jimmy and sighed. "Love ya Babe." Is all he said before Peter came back out with a great bottle of wine.

"Have fun drinking, and paying, for this Uncle Tony."

"Oh, we will." Tony wiggled his eyebrows, towards Jimmy. Jimmy just sat with his lips pursed.

"Wow, okay, you sure pissed him off quick. New record Uncle Tee." Tony glared which made Jimmy crack a smile. Peter shook it off. "You know what you guys want?"

"I have already told Rosalind what we would like her to prepare for us."

"Uncle Tee, you're really going to make my mom cook for you tonight? She's bossy when she's in the kitchen. I like it when she's hostess…"

"Be good, Peter, or I'll go tell your mommy you said that." Peter was gone in a flash.

"How do you know this family?" Jimmy asked, actually interested.

"She may seem much older, wiser, more mature, and at a higher level of English skills than me, but Rosalind and I have known each other since the second grade. I introduced her to her husband, Joseph Campanelli, in the tenth grade. I hang with them and Peter all the time. They're like my best friends." Jimmy smiled.

They sat and talked for hours, consuming the wonderful dishes Rosalind prepared, answering Peter's personal questions the wittiest way possible, even giving him some advice on how to pick out other eligible gay guys. When Peter was gone, Tony explained to Jimmy how Peter was too afraid to go to his parents about his sexually confused mind and went to good old Uncle Tee.

Jimmy knew, right from the start, that this was the best night of his life.

**Not done yet, got some more chapters to come. But I need an opinion (or multiple opinions):**

**Would it kind of ruin the story to add some smut? I mean, I never wrote it before and I'm kind of leaning towards "I can just imply that's what they were doing". So yeah, let me know what you think, even though it's probably a ridiculous request.**

**Just remember, there would be a lot less violence in the world when people are using hula-hoops. (Mikey Way)**

_**At the end of the world, or the last thing I see you are never coming home, never coming home. Could I? Should I? **_**... never mind…got stuck in my head when I wrote that they were listening to it…review and get an object more creative than the last thing I offered.**


	11. Chapter 11

**First off, I'm SORRY!!!! Okay? No time to this, I guess. Softball, homework, family dinners, homework, girl scouts (shut up), homework… that's right I said homework three times, but my dad said if I don't get two A's and no C's I'll get grounded for the summer…so...yeah...**

**Guess what! I was watching the episode of NCIS, About Face, which we all know is about the very lovable yet dorky Jimmy. I noticed at the beginning, when he noticed the passport was gone, his immediate reaction: "McGee, did you take that passport?" I thought that was funny. Maybe that's just me… **

**My lovelies:**

**DiNozzoFan1234**

**Ellaevans12**

**PrincessPatrice**

**Kiwi**

**HyperMint**

**Sorry for this long A/N but I thought I'd defend myself somehow.**

Chapter 11

After a long night at Tony's apartment after dinner (A/N: ugh, I know, I bailed, so sue me), the two men were heading to their designated areas of the NCIS building, each replaying everything that happened from dinner to when they woke up next to each other this morning.

Jimmy acted with such giddiness and excitability, Ducky really couldn't complain.

Gibbs also knew something was up, Tony went on and on about his "fantastic date last night" but never mentioned a name. Nor had he really talked about his personal life since Jeanne.

But he also let it go, because Tony seemed genuinely happy.

Until...

"Hey, uh, DiNozzo, can I talk to you, um, in private?" Tony just looked and McGee with distrusting eyes. Gibbs was there so Tony just said sure and let McGee lead him to behind the stairs.

"What, McGee?" Tony asked with venom filling his voice. "Can you not see your disrupting my very important—"

"I'm sorry." Tony took a step back; confused and skeptical.

"W-what?"

"I know I've been very..."

"Bastard-ly"

"Yeah, sure. Anyway, I really am sorry, for everything. Now, I know you probably still hate me, for everything I put you through, and Abby, whom I going to see next—"

"What brought this on?"

"What?"

"Why are you doing all of...this? Why have the sudden change of heart? Not that I mind."

"Long story...."

"We've got time." McGee sighed in defeat.

***Flashback/POV change – Tim (_'words' _– thoughts // _words_ – regular/flashbackness***

'_I gotta be a dumbass all the time?? Goddamn it. First I sabotage the one thing that was good in my life then make the most important person feel like a piece of shit and chase him into the arms of the love of his life. What the fuck is wrong with me???' My thoughts disappear when I almost hit a cat running across the road. I tried to pay attention to the road and not in my head. Some radio station was playing that I wasn't familiar with._

"_Blast from the past, we're playing My Chemical Romance for the next hour, nonstop, our way of giving you what you want while waiting for that new album." The man on the radio said. He also laughed. Then a song played. It started as a beeping heat monitor then a guitar softly played ._

"_Ew," I said to no one, then changed to the station. Hero of War by Rise Against. __"__Better."_

_Work was over and I was heading to the club. _

'_Can't handle seeing any workmates, I drove the extra twenty minutes to the farther club. I can't face anyone after saying those things to Abby and Tony.'_

'_Tony...No! Focus on the road... ... ...No use. After I get a few drinks in my system I'll be okay.' And that's what happened. I got to the bar, sat down, drank 3 ½ beers before a majorly cute guy bought me one of those prissy drinks. I drank it anyway, cuz this guy was muscular, tan, and tall. _

'_Yum. Tony who? No one you need to worry about anymore.' I mentally prepared myself by making myself think this is what I wanted._

'_This bar has that stupid My Chemical Bromance station on. Haha, bromance... I'm so clever.' Some song about a hearse, death, and matches....anyway, hot guy. _

"_Hey, what's your name?" _

"_Tim. Yours?" _

"_Declan." Sweet Holy Jesus. Beautiful._

"_Well, Declan, the music is blasting, dance floor is pretty open, what do you say to dancing?"_

"_I say hell yeah. I love this song." 'Ugh, I hope he didn't see me cringe just then...' We danced, the song changed to one that sings about what I'm guessing is murder. Saying things like stains and knives and...whatever. Declan seemed to like it, so I kept my mouth shut._

_He was dancing sexy with me, grabbing my ass and such. He even made out with me a little before dragging me into the bathroom. 'Seems a little too fast...'_

_He shut my mind up by making out with me again and pushing me into an empty stall. My mind turned on again when I heard a zipper get pulled down. It was his. I saw his hand reach for mine. I stopped it by grabbing his wrist. He easily made it to my pant's zipper anyway._

_He kept going, and I couldn't stop him. I didn't want it but I couldn't say anything because his lips never left mine. _

_I finally built up enough energy to throw him off me. Hard._

"_What the fuck?"_

"_Can't you tell when someone is trying to say no??" I pulled up my pants and tried to run out of the stall. He grabbed my wrist._

"_You're not leaving until you finished what you started." He pointed to the bulge in his underwear with his hand that wasn't starting to bruise my wrist. I slapped him with my free hand which surprised him enough to let go of me. I bolted to my car._

_I got in and locked all the doors. I finally broke down. I cried. Rubbing my wrist and trying to ignore all pain in my chest. The pain that Tony left. The pain I tried to shove away by coming to the club. The pain I felt from almost getting raped. The pain I felt when I realized I got used. Like how I made Tony feel by using him. I cried harder. All I could think was 'what the fuck did I do?'_

"_I'm so sorry..." I said to myself. I was so focused on my thoughts that I didn't even notice the radio played softly, not even while I was driving home._

_What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems? I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means. To be a joke and look, another line without a hook. I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!  
I'm not okay._

_I'm not okay._

_I'm not okay.~_

"_I am so fucked up." I say to myself before falling asleep, face stained with tears, wrist bruised, and no idea where to go from there._

******

"Whoa..." Is all Tony managed to say.

**OMG longest yet. And a major story twist, mwahahaha. I think that will keep you satisfied. **

**A few things, first, the My Chemical Bromance thing, my sister thought it was hilarious when she called them that, me? Not so much. She didn't find it that funny either after I punched her in the stomach. :PP**

**Next, extra brownie point to those who can name all the MCR songs I used. It really isn't that difficult, I don't think.**

**Lastly, I am thinking about wrapping this up soon, so a few ideas wouldn't hurt.**

**Love, recognition, and *looks at what's in hand* multigrain chewy granola bars for those who review.**

**Love, Annalise. :P**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry!! Apparently, somehow, the router, the devise that I use to get the internet on my laptop, broke. Pardon me in advance for language... I finished this chapter a couple weeks ago so when I finished I tried to go online and I was like, "What the hell?" so I told my mom and she called the manufacturer or whatever and they said they would send us a new router in a few days (cough –not really-cough) and again I was all like "what the hell?" but madder so like, "what the fuck?". So, yeah, they didn't fix it until today, the day of the posting. Sorry...again...**

**Three Cheers to the wonderful and lovely DiNozzoFan1234 for getting all the songs right and in order. Thanks for the skittles darling! Brownie points awarded.**

**To the other, also awesome people, who also get those chewy bar things :P :**

**HyperMint**

**Ellaevans12**

**You all are just wonderful. **

**I should mention not a lot of people liked me turning McGee into a victim type person, making him seem less like a bastard, well, sorry guys, thought that's how I would just switch it up a bit...**

**To continue...**

Chapter 12

"_Whoa..."_

Neither Tim nor Tony could really say anything else.

What was Tony supposed to say? He still was pretty mad about everything, but you gotta cut the guy some slack, he escaped some crazed sex maniac trying to rape him.

All Tim wanted was for Tony to say something else. It wouldn't matter, if it was to accept his apology or Tony spitting insults that stung; he wouldn't care, he knew how it felt.

Tony took a deep breath. "I guess I can forgive you. It'll be hard, but as long as you know that I hate the man that did that to me, but I feel sympathy toward the man who got hurt just like I did." Tony was surprised to hear Tim trying to choke down sobs. He was also surprised to feel Tim hugging the living shit out of him.

"You just have to know how fucking sorry I am. I feel guilty as hell and I can't stop crying. I can't stop the pain of know how I made you feel..." Tony hugged back awkwardly. Tim let go and just looked at Tony.

"It'll go away. You just..."

"What? How did you get over it?"

"I found Jimmy." Tony smiled slightly, trying not to upset Tim any more than needed.

"You're lucky. He seems like a good guy."

"He is. And you'll find someone." Tony still felt awkward and back stabbed, but this was a Tim he's never seen. He felt so bad. But so did Tony. "Go tell Abby. I'll make sure she doesn't kick you out." Tim smiled a bit and walked towards the elevator, wiping his face of all evidence of tears.

Tony just sighed and went back to his desk and doodled.

He didn't even noticed what he drew until Ziva came over to see.

"What is..._My Chemical Romance_?" Tony looked down to the paper. He silently thanked Ziva for not mentioning the amateur picture of Jimmy with hearts around it, but he knew she was mentally making fun of him. He noticed she was talking about the words _My Chemical Romance_ written Black Parade style on the top of the paper. And pretty well done, too.

"Just the best band in the world."

"I thought you liked movies?"

"A guy can like more than one thing."

"What kind of band are they?"

"Kind of alternative/anti-rock and roll group."

"I do not really understand. Anti-rock and roll?"

"You'd have to see their video diaries-movie to understand..."

"So they are in a movie."

"Well, yes—"

"So you are still the same. No difference. Do not try to convince me otherwise."

"I—hey, how was your date with Roy? Ziva looked at Tony for a moment.

"You went through my PDA did you not?"

"Every Monday." Tony smirked. Ziva grunted and sat back down at her desk. Tony continued doodling and Ziva found something else to do (like reading her PDA instruction manual to figure out how to put a pass-code on it).

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

After his shift was over, Tim traveled to the club that was close to work; the one he was very familiar with.

He planned on not drinking too much. Which he was holding himself to. He only had one beer when he heard:

"Timothy McGee?" He turned around.

"Auden Russell?" Tim stared, almost in disbelief.

"Wow, it is you, Tim! How have ya been? Haven't seen ya since—"

"Senior year of high school. Audie, it's been too long!" Tim stood up from the bar stool to give the red-headed man a hug.

"What's up with you now, man?" Auden asked Tim as he let go.

"I'm a special agent at the Naval Criminal Investigative Service agency."

"Ooh, fancy."

"Yeah, very. What are you doing now? Weren't you studying to become a chemistry teacher?"

"Biology teacher. And that's what I am doing."

"Where?" Auden sat down on the stool next to Tim.

"Marymont UniversityAddress:"""""ioaf'[jq;ljq"""""ioaf'[jq;ljq" Auden ordered himself a Clover Club Cocktail.

"Ah, so you're a college professor of Biology. Ooh fancy." Tim scrunched up his nose when the bartender brought out a pink/red drink in a martini glass and handed it to Auden. "Uh, you still with what's her name... Arianna?"

"Uh, no. We broke up like a year after we graduated. Too hard man. I was in college and she was still in high school, her senior year. And I was surrounded by new...opportunities." Auden smirked and sipped the drink.

"Oh... you slut." Auden snorted then laughed pretty hard. Tim joined in, but not as hardy.

"No, not really. Just discovered some new things; experiments included."

"Oh, you mean with guys." Auden coughed on his drink.

"What gives you that idea?"

"The way you implied it. Duh." Auden closed his eyes.

"I was just trying to imply subtly, but I guess you figured it out quickly. _You_ would."

"And that's supposed to mean..."

"That you were all over said 'experimenting' in high school. Including trying to seduce me." He gulped down the last of his red drink and the bartender just placed another in front of him. Tim stared at him incredulously.

"Did I—"

"Yes." Auden took another large sip of his clover club. "On multiple occasions."

"Eh, was that so bad? I think I probably enjoyed making you feel those things."

"Oh, Tim I am not nearly drunk enough—" Tim stopped Auden by placing his lips onto Auden's stained-pink ones.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Jimmy was closing up shop , making sure everything in the morgue was put away and ready to be used the next morning for work.

"Hey gorgeous." Jimmy turned, startled, to Tony.

"Oh, god you scared me."

"I'm sorry babe."

"I'll get over it..._somehow_" Jimmy winked. Tony giggled. _Giggled. _This made Jimmy giggle too.

"Good. Let's go home then."

"Home?"

"Well, my home. Close enough." Jimmy furrowed his eyebrows but followed Tony out anyway. Tony put his arms around Jimmy's shoulders and stepped into the elevator.

**I know the ending wasn't very good but deal. It'll go somewhere' JUST WAIT AND SEE mwahahaha. **

**As for Auden, I picked his name after searching a baby name website and I found out it means "old friend" so I was like whoa, man that's cool. **

**Yeah, no too much My Chem, but not that much Tony/Jimmy either. **

**Here's to My Chemical Romance:**

**Wait until it fades to black  
Ride into the sunset  
Would I lie to you?  
Well, I've got something to say  
Grab your six-gun from your back  
Throttle the ignition  
Would I die for you?  
Well here's your answer in spades**

Shotgun sinners  
Wild eyed jokers  
Got you in my sights  
Gun it while I'm holding on

After all is said and done  
Climb out from the pine box  
Well I'm asking you  
'Cause she's got nothing to say  
The angels just cut out her tongue  
Call her Black Mariah  
Would I lie to you?  
That girl's not right in the brain!

Mass convulsions  
Strike the choir  
By the grace of God  
Gun it while I'm holding on

But don't stop if I fall  
And don't look back  
Oh baby don't stop  
Bury me and fade to black

**GOD, I love that song. Lovely. Name it for brownie points even though you can copy/paste the lyrics into Google....whatever.**

**I love you all and I'm sorry this took so long. Review and you get skittles, my love, and a warm, happy feeling.**


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note: So sorry that it has been so long since I have updated, but not only have I been overwhelmed with end-of-the-school-year work, but my parentals took ****MY**** laptop away for a reason I cannot even remember. **

**At the moment, my story is on hiatus. I really wish it wasn't but I don't have control over it. The way I'm giving you this message right now is from a friends computer and I don't even think she knows I am on it. **

**Expect new chapter in…weeks? Can't even tell ya that..**

**I still loves ya all! Even though DiNozzoFan1234 was tweaky on the name to that song :P **

**Again, I'm Sorry! **


	14. Chapter 13

**I'M BACK! Well, kinda. I got my computer back but who knows when I'll fuck something up and get it taken away again. Then I got a serious case of...creative stifling...lol, but I read Lolly4Holly's LiveJournal entry about writer's block and it help a bunch (she writes pretty much CSI Nick/Greg, which I LOVE so she's one of my favs). Anyway, I decided to try some things out and I got my mind going.**

**And to answer DiamondWonder's question: Besides writing in my free time, I look up videos on YouTube searching things like 'Funny MCR Quotes' and stuff like that. I started writing those down in Word so now I have a quote for every occasion. Hehe, I'm weird.**

**The only two to review before I left were:**

**DiamondWonder (I bet we could be great friends too :P hehe)**

**DiNozzoFan1234 (I love your little monologue of MCR songs. I put it on my Facebook page)**

**You both make me proud to have soldiers like you in the MCRmy.**

**So to continue...**

Chapter 13

Jimmy and Tony talked quietly as the elevator started going up. Tony said something to make Jimmy blush and Tony laughed at Jimmy's childlike reaction. Tony smirked as he lent in towards Jimmy and gently placed his lips on the younger mans. Tony smiled into the kiss as Jimmy's blush darkened.

"Rule Twelve." The guys jumped to separate sides of the small elevator hearing the unexpected voice. They didn't even hear the doors open.

"Boss—" Tony was cut off when Gibb's put his hand up, signaling to shut up.

"Rule Twelve. You know exactly what that means; you know exactly the consequences for breaking a rule." Jimmy just wore a confused expression.

"Never date a co-worker." Tony answered Jimmy's silent question. Jimmy's green eyes grew wide with the realization of what might happen next. Tony sighed, stepping back closer to his lover, grabbing his hand and holding on tightly. Jimmy stared and Tony as if he was crazy. His green eyes jumping back and forth between Tony and Gibbs (who was holding the elevator door open).

Tony leant in towards Jimmy and whispered "Whatever he does, remember I love you. I will stay with you. Honey, this mirror is big enough for the two of us." Jimmy smiled softly and look towards his shoes. Tony brought his attention to the man that seemed to be threatening his job. He looked up to Gibbs' blue eyes, noting that they had changed from the stern, angry expression to a softer, understanding gaze.

The next thing Tony knew, his head stung and his eyes watered; his eyebrows furrowed.

Gibbs sighed. "Just don't let it affect your work." He shook his head and let go of the elevator door, heading back to the direction of the bullpen.

"What just happened?" Tony exclaimed as the doors closed and the elevator started moving to the right floor.

"Well," Jimmy started, "Gibbs just saw us kiss, threatened your job, almost made me piss my pants, you practically told me that you would quit if he made you choose your job or me, he slapped the back of your head, then he left, saying don't be mushy at work." Tony blinked a few times. Jimmy laughed and put his arm around his hazel eyed Tony.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Back at Tony's apartment, after much of Jimmy's persistence, Tony had invited Peter to come over and hang with them, seeing as the kid didn't have many friends. Tony complained that he wanted another romantic night, but Jimmy used his pouty face, which killed any chance of getting that special 'romance' tonight.

Tony and Jimmy talked, with Early Sunsets Over Monroeville playing quietly, while they waited for Peter to arrive.

"Jim, when will that date that you promised be?"

"Whenever I figure out what we will be doing. We will probably go to dinner, but I don't have any idea what else to do."

"My dear, naïve James. There is plenty of stuff we can do. For example..." Tony said, sliding his arm around Jimmy's lean waist, pulling him close so Tony could press his lips against the green eye man's. Jimmy smiled against the older man's mouth while he threw his arms around Tony's neck.

"OH UNCLE TEE! Answer your doooooooooor!"

"I think Peter is here." Jimmy said against Tony's lips.

"Shhhhh, if we pretend we aren't here, he might go away."

"Tony, we invited him." Jimmy said as he placed kiss on Tony's cheek before he stood up to answer the door. "Hey Peter." He said as he opened the door to the bright blue-eyed boy. Peter was actually wearing black skinny jeans with a white belt and a forest green hoodie over a plain white V-neck shirt; very different from the restaurant attire as Jimmy last remembered him.

"Hey Jimmy." Peter took a moment to look at Jimmy. He was wearing a blue button down and jeans. His button down was wrinkled and his lips were bruised. "You guys seemed to have fun waiting for me to get here." He said as he pushed passed the now flustered Jimmy. Tony laughed and rolled his eyes as Peter came over and sat on the couch by him.

"Petey, what's new?" Peter glared at Tony.

"My name is not Petey, its Peter. Peter Gabriel"

"It was Petey from the age of 1 day old to 17 years old."

"I'm going to college soon, my name is Peter." He shook his head. "Oh, and Elsa told me to say hi to you. She got jealous that I got to see you at the restaurant."

"Elsa?" Jimmy asked as he sat down on the other side of Tony.

"Elsa Juliette, my twin sister." Peter answered. "She loves Uncle Tee here. She wanted you to come over so you could meet her new boyfriend." Peter said, rolling his eyes.

"Jealous she snagged a guy and you didn't?" Tony teased.

"That's not the point. You should come over. The whole family can be there to visit. God knows that hasn't happened for a long time. Maybe you can meet Kendall and I'm sure you'd like to see Alayne again. Guppy would pounce on you once you walk through those doors." Jimmy was totally lost hearing these new names but Tony was laughing and saying thing like he can't wait to set it up with Rosalind. He decided he would just listen to the music still playing while he waited for an explanation. He waited through Demolition Lovers and Headfirst for Halos when Tony looked over to Jimmy, then Tony laughed harder. The song had changed to Drowning Lessons while they were laughing.

"Kendall is referring to Elsa's boyfriend, Alayne is Peter's best friend since Kindergarten, and Guppy is their family beagle. I know all this because they are practically my family. I spent more time with them than my real relatives."

"Oh thanks, I feel totally in the loop now." The three men just shared a laugh.

X~X~X~X~X~X- the next morning (regarding Tim) - X~X~X~X~X~X

Tim sat up, confused as to where he was currently. He was in what looked like a bedroom, judging by the bed he was sitting in, there was a dresser, a closet door, and a regular door that was open, leading into a hallway. The sheets on the bed were light green and were relatively warm in the space next to Tim. But the space was empty and the room was quiet.

Tim took a whiff of air and smelled bacon and coffee coming from down the hall. He expected that it was the kitchen down the hall. He took a few moments to try and figure out where he was.

_Friday at the bar...lots of beer...clover club cocktail...wait, I don't drink that...who does? Um, high school memories...and old friend...AUDEN! Shit, did I sleep with Auden?_

His whole night came flooding back into his mind, the kiss on Auden's pink lips, the feeling he got when Auden responded to the kiss, and the happiness he felt when Auden pulled him up standing and took him outside. Auden hailed a cab and they found their way to his apartment –

_Shit, I did sleep with him. I really like him; I hope I didn't blow this by going too fast with him._

Tim rubbed his eyes and stood up.

He pulled on a pair of pajama pants that were folded neatly on the nightstand on his side of the bed.

He took a deep breath, wanting to see if it wasn't a one night stand, and traveled out into the hall.

**I feel so evil for some reason. I like the way this turned out and the direction things are going. I like bringing in Peter and Tim's new storyline. Eh, give me your opinion because I really want to see how my absence affected my writing, tell me what you think. I'll update after I get back from camping with my friends in a few days. Or at least I'll try :P**

**Reviews = love + recognition + skittles**


	15. Chapter 14

**Here it is. My long awaited chapter 14 to Shout it Loud and Clear. **

**Just throwing this out there but does anyone know who Greyson Chance is? Look him up on YouTube, I freaking love this kid. His cover of Paparazzi is what got me through typing this chapter :D and of course the Danger Days CD XPPP**

**Thanks for sticking with me :P I am in fact **_**alive**_** and I will finish this!**

Chapter 14

Tim ventured into the unfamiliar hallway, immediately being hit by the intoxicated smell of bacon sizzling on a skillet. He took a deep breath and stepped around the corner.

Tim was taken aback after seeing Auden facing the stove top, only in a pair of boxers. Tim felt his face grow hot yet he could feel the corners of his mouth twisting up into a smile. He took a shot and quietly made his way over to the unsuspecting man, wrapping his arms around Auden's bare torso. Tim smiled further when he felt the red-head shiver at the sudden contact and he placed a kiss between his shoulder blades.

Auden quickly turned off the burner and turned around to face Tim and simultaneously wrapping his own arms around Tim's shoulders, seeing as he was shorter than Auden.

"Ya know, I really didn't like Arianna that much in high school" Auden chuckled at Tim.

"Eh, me either." Tim gave him a disbelieving stare. "Timmy... would you believe that I enjoyed every time you tried to seduce you and I even tried to get you to do it more?" Tim smirked before capturing his lover's lips in a kiss.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Tony, seriously, we haven't been going out that long... you really want me to meet your whole almost family? Even hanging out with Peter was taxing..."

"Jim, relax," Tony said as he grabbed on to one of his boyfriend's hands with his own, "Petey said you were delightful albeit obviously confused." Tony led Jimmy down the familiar path while trying to comfort him. "Petey and Rosalind told the rest of the family about you and they are... really interested. Especially Elsa. She always wanted me to find the perfect someone—"

"UNCLE TEE!" Immediately, Tony and Jimmy's hands were separated as Tony was attacked by a skinny girl Jimmy saw to resemble Rosalind, dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"Heya..." Jimmy started as the girl pulled away from her hug with Tony. "You must be Elsa."

"Holy crap! You're Jimmy! You're going to be Tony's—"

"ELSA!" Tony interrupted, "Don't you want to introduce me to this Kendall fellow?"

"Oh, yeah! He's like super hot and he's in a band!"

"That's not surprising, considering your _type_."

Elsa, ignoring Tony's comment completely, called out Kendall's name and out of a group of people sitting by a tree on a picnic blanket, a tall teen with blond hair and a beanie stood up and walked over.

After initial chit chat, all 4 of them were called over to the blanket for a picnic lunch. It was a big blanket and after introductions, Jimmy discovered the man with dark brown hair that was sitting next to Rosalind was Joseph, the teen girl with bleach blond hair with purple high lights that was sitting next to Peter was Alayne, and the beagle that stole his bagel was Guppy.

Everyone and everything got along and flowed nicely throughout the meal. Rosalind said they were expanding the back room at the restaurant, Alayne announced she got accepted to Ohio State (she is on very good terms with Tony), Kendall sang a few bars of James Taylor's Carolina In My Mind, and Guppy fell asleep in the pasta salad.

After the food was gone, Tony spotted the jungle gym across the park and practically dragged Jimmy, Peter, and Alayne over to the swings.

"Pete! Totally hot babes playing basketball over there!" Alayne practically yelled. "I bet you 5 bucks one of 'em is gay. I call the other one..." And that's how Jimmy and Tony were left alone on the swing set: Alayne took Peter to scout for guys.

"Might as well do this now..." Tony's words drifted as he stood up and stopped Jimmy's swing. Jimmy had a confused look plastered on his face, especially when Tony continued talking.

"Jimmy, you know I had a _lot _of problems with my love life, that is, before I discovered the perfectness that lies within you. I have never felt this strongly for anyone... I've loved you from the very first... breakdown in the public restroom." Tony chuckled but Jimmy stared at him, still confused and looking flushed. "Jimmy... What I'm trying to say—ask is... wow, I never thought I'd have this much trouble talking, that's like my specialty—"

"Tony. Continue please."

"Right, um, to sum it up," Tony cleared his throat as he knelt down on the wood chips in front of the swing, balancing on one knee as he spoke, "James Palmer, will you marry me?" Tony pulled out a little red ring bow from his coat pocket, opening it to show Jimmy the silver band with small diamonds circling around the top.

Jimmy was stunned; he was speechless. Of course he needed to answer, but words wouldn't form and he kept opening and closing his mouth, effectively making Tony cringe, preparing for a negative answer.

Of course, he changed his mind after Jimmy pounced on him, knocking him fully onto the wood chips and attacking his face with kisses.

"Yes, yes," he kept repeating, now burying his face in the Italian's neck. Tony pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto Jimmy's hand.

"It doesn't have to be soon, I mean we haven't been going out that long—"

"Tony, shut up. I love you. We'll talk details later." Tony didn't speak, he just wrapped his arms tighter around his Jimmy.

**Should I end it there or add a epilogue? Please tell me. **

**Yes, I did smuggle some Big Time Rush in there, and it's pretty obvious. Yes, Elsa knew Tony was going to propose. Yes, Alayne is super cool and an awesome friend to Peter.**

**Yes, I'll love you forever if you review :) **


	16. Chapter 15

**It's been a full year since I've even looked at Shout. I'm a terrible person. But I read the chapter I ended at and I decided it needed an epilogue. Or… just the chapter of their wedding :) **

**As for the people who can't stand McGee being turned into a victim… I wholly agree. Mind you, I wrote this a very long time ago, unable to grasp the idea of angst. But I'm not going to take Auden away from him because I love Auden. Maybe I can write a different story that's just all Evil!McGee. **

**So… enjoy!**

Chapter 15

Jimmy nervously fiddled with the sleeves of his tuxedo. "Do these look too short to you? Oh God, I should have noticed that before, I look ridiculous—"

"Jimmy, deep breath." Peter said, motioning his hands in an up and down movement. It seemed to calm his down quite a bit.

They were in the Campanelli's living room, along with Alayne and Abby. The three were trying to keep Jimmy calm.

In two rooms over, the kitchen, Joseph and Rosalind were attempting the same thing with Tony.

"Oh God, my pulse is racing. Am I dying?" Rosalind laughed.

"No, Tony, you're just nervous." He let out a dry chuckle.

"That's rich. Me? Nervous?" He cleared his throat. "No way." Joseph gave him a pat on the back.

"You are about to go up in front of almost one hundred people in my backyard and get married to the man you love."

"I might be a little…anxious. But only because I'm going to be up in front of everyone and I don't wanna mess up or anything—" Rosalind grabbed onto his hands in order to distract him from his own thoughts.

"Everything will turn out perfectly. Now, it's show time." She offered her husband a smile. He nodded and left to find his seat.

Peter and Alayne left Abby and Jimmy as well to go sit by the rest of the Campanelli gang; Joseph, Elsa, Kendall, and of course, Guppy, who was a very patient and obedient dog. Ziva, Roy, Tim and Auden all sat in the back row, along with other agents from the unit.

Family and friends sat in white folding chairs in the spacious backyard. The seats were placed in between to aisles, each formed by a white trail bordered by marble and other stones as well as the occasional rose. The two aisles met in the front where the official stood to marry them. And on either side of her stood Gibbs and Ducky.

Seeing as it was already a fairly untraditional wedding, they decided it would be perfect for their best girl friends walk them down their respective aisles.

Rosalind with Tony.

Abby with Jimmy.

Very light and airy music started to play. Just a string quartet, but a lovely set piece they provided. The music got the crowd to hush.

And it also signaled the men to start walking down the aisle. A blush crept up on Jimmy's cheeks after just spotting Tony across the crowd. And a huge smile was plastered on Tony's face that showed no signs of fading.

As the music ended, each man was mere inches from their mentors. Rosalind hugged tony tight and sent him forward. Abby pressed a kiss to Jimmy's tinted pink cheek and did the same.

Each man got a hearty pat on the back and a hand shake before getting embraced in a surprising hug from each of the older men.

The official greeted them kindly as Tony and Jimmy comfortably grabbed each other's hands in front of them. She then proceeded onto a long winded speech on how love knows no bounds, love is love, and these men were very much in love.

Jimmy started tearing up during Tony's vows.

Tony full out cried during Jimmy's, his smile never faltering.

Jimmy let his tears fall as Tony placed the ring on his finger.

The official concluded with "You may now kiss your husband."

Tony didn't hesitate to pull Jimmy in and wrap his hands around the younger man's waist to press a firm kiss to his lips. Jimmy threw his arms around Tony's shoulders, responding animatedly to his husband's lips.

Their guests all cheered for them and the strings started up once again. The couple was bombarded by the Campanelli's as well as the team, shouting congratulatory messages as well as dolling out hugs.

The reception was held immediately after, also at the Campanelli's. They offered their home for the event and wouldn't take no for an answer.

Tony made sure to hold hands with Jimmy as much as he could. He didn't want to forget this day, that moment, his warmth, his love.

The chairs were pushed aside to make room for a makeshift dance floor. As the quartet continued to play, Jimmy led his husband in their first dance. Slowly, more people joined them. Joseph led Rosalind first and the Ziva and Roy. Gibbs and Abby came up next, then Elsa and Kendall. Peter and Alayne joined, Tim and Auden followed and a few other sporadic couples.

X~X~X~X~X

That night, back at their apartment, the newlyweds were exhausted.

"Are you all packed?"

"Do I need to be?"

"Tony, we leave in two days!"

"Which give me all of tomorrow," Tony smirked, causing Jimmy to playfully punch his arm. "C'mon. Sleep time." They both changed into sleep pants and huddled together under the thing layer of sheets.

"I love you, Tony."

"I love you too, Jim."

And as they drifted off to sleep, Tony's smile finally faded to a look of content.

**Finished. Was this chapter even good? I don't even know.**

**If you give me a few ideas in a review I will **_**most likely**_** write an epilogue. **

**Now, I want to bring a few things up. I had mentioned this in my latest chapter of Just Laugh and Run, but I did the same thing in this story so I want to point it out again. I forced my own interests into a story where they did not belong. These characters were so extremely OOC because of the MCR and stuff I added and for that I apologize. **

**That being said, I'd also like to point out that based on the stats, this is my most popular story. And I just **_**don't understand**_**. The pairing is odd, so it catches the eye, but the poor character development and the constant need to add needless songs and…ugh, I'm sorry about this rant. **

**But I wanted you all to understand that I have changed as a writer. And you can probably tell from the drastic changed from chapter 14 to 15, seeing as it's been so long. **

**Anyway, yeah, throw me some ideas for an epilogue (like one or two instances you'd like to see them encounter as married men) and I'll get on that as soon as Star Crossed gets updated.**

**I love you all!**


End file.
